era_of_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord General Fordring
Race: Gqnarian Age: 24 Homeworld: Vondor Possessions: A Studio Apartment Hardlight blade, 2 ELE-4's, 6 Frags Stats: Strength: 10 Perception: 4 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 4 Agility: 8 Luck: 3 Yuan Fordring is High Lord Morgraive's most trusted adviser. Second in command to only the High Lord, he heads the military of Vondor. Born to a Father who died in an attempted coup, and a poor mother, Yuan lived a very rough childhood. His mother was a whore for a living, often bringing home multiple men at a time just to keep a roof over Yuan's head. Eventually though, she never came home, and Yuan was sold into slavery. Growing up as a slave on Vondor is quite possibly the worst life one can live. He was beaten daily as a reminder of who he belonged to, fed only the bare minimum, and worked day in and day out. He slept on a cold floor with the rest of the children. He would live like this for years until rumor came about of a high ranking officer in the government who wished to abolish slavery. Yuan stole into the night to find this man, knowing that if he were caught the punishment was nothing short of a painful death. His hopes were in this man, and he wished to meet him if only once; however, just as he had made it to the mans steps, he was caught. Before they could haul him off to his inevitable final and painful moments, Lieutenant Lord Morgraive decided that he would take Yuan as his own slave, and as one of the military leaders in the upper echelon, he had every right to simply take someone's property as his own. His first act was to clean Yuan up, feed him, dress him, and house him properly. He educated Yuan as you would a child, raising him into a fine man. Despite their 7 year age difference, Yuan looked to Maverick as a father rather than an equal. The Government on Vondor however could only be ruled by those willing to take what they believed to be theirs, only through a coup could a new High Lord be put in place. However, the current High Lord Njehba, had succeeded in destroying any opposition to him. The last 50 coup's had failed, and Njehba was not worried about Maverick in the slightest. On the promise of abolishing slavery, Maverick dressed Yuan up to be the perfect slave for Njehba and sent him forth as a gift. Yuan believed in his surrogate father Maverick to do the right thing, and that he did. Yuan rose the ranks of Njehba's slaves and became his personal body guard. One by one, Yuan slew Njehba's other men, and then held him captive, as Maverick waged a campaign across all of Vondor. He slaughtered thousands until he reached the Njehba, who he publicly executed, and declared this barbaric ritual to be over. Slaves were free, and the head of the government would be elected from the top military officials by the people. Yuan stood by Maverick's side as he rose to High Lord, and he will stand by his side until the end.